User talk:Shattered Ice
Welcome Hi, welcome to Madtoontown Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Spotty Snifflegoose page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Cure-rad (Talk) 15:28, September 24, 2011 Vandal image:Vandal.png Please refrain from graffiting pages with false info and spam. You have been given a warning. If this starts up again, you will be blocked for a short period of time, depending on how bad this gets. Thank you. Cure-rad ur smexy.ur smexy.ur smexy.ur smexy.ur smexy.ur smexy. Stop image:vandal.png To start with, what you are doing is very obnoxious. Writing false information on pages like "Mark dates Miley Cyrus," and "Bear and Jessie make out in egypt," may be funny to you, but it's a little annoying to clean up afterwards. This is your final warning. If vandalism continues, you will be blocked. Sharkjaw Fightback! 03:55, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Mikage I'm sorry, Mikage has a harry butt? o.x That's disturbing. If you don't have proof to back that up, you can't clog up pages with that info. Stay off the wiki if you have no intention of helping it. [[User:Adderstrike|'AMBERstrike']]''Poppystorm made me do it!'' 03:59, September 25, 2011 (UTC) okok ill stop. i was just having fun lol. i didnt know this wiki wa for articles annot jokess. i wont do it agan. if you ban bme ill come back an be cgood :)) Last Warning Alright. So you'll stop? This will be your last warning, since Mikage's page, and the Prophecy Article both got scribbled on with your twist of information. Usually, we'd block you for this many acts of vandalism, but we'll let you off the hook this time if you assure us it won't happen again. If you get back to vandalism, you will be banned. Thanks for stopping. x3 Have fun around the wiki. Cure-rad Blocked Sorry, but you have been blocked until September 27, 2011. You spammed on many pages and on many talk pages, you should know it would probably not be right to do that even when being on the wiki for a day. And I don't like your attitude calling me a "turd." You will be reinstated in 3 days and I hope you will learn your lesson. Dragonglade 06:03, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Welcome to the wiki. Just so you know, we don't tolerate fools here. Keep it up, you'll be the next victim of you got PWNED. And it won't be a privelege for you, it will be a privilege for me. MadToonTown 21:04, September 25, 2011 (UTC)MadToonTown (Colin) New Block After the threats you gave me and all of the users here and all of the threats you gave to our allied wiki, I've been thinking, and now, you're banned for the next 7,988 years, in other words, your banned until 9999 AD. So, hopefully you will have learned your lesson by then. And that's a LONG time from now. A lot will happen then :) Dragonglade Power ofthe Dragon! 03:47, September 26, 2011 (UTC)